The real Mary Poppins
by Steeleafan
Summary: What happens when Mary's tape messure says something besides Practically perfect in everyway.  Mary


**The Real Mary Poppins**

**Disclaimer: I only own Elisabeth,James, Lilly and Alex. The rest our Disneys. If this story was mine I'd have better things to do.**

She was the real thing this Mary.., but manipulitive and human to boot! No one in there right mind could believe that of Mary Poppins practiacally perfect in every which way.

''Somethings changed and it's not just the wind'' Her parrot umbrella told her warningly.

''Oh and what's that?!'' Mary asked whiping off a tear the accidently slipped out of her left eye.

'' Something that almost threatens your very exestance!'' The umbrella addmited sadly

''excuse me?'' She asked him

''you'll see at your next assinment'' He said plainly

She had just left the Banks residence and a dear friend named Bert.

''but father I ...want..no I need someone to UNDERSTAND!'' Screamed little Lilly as she slammed her bedroom door. Of corse there was a fireplace and that's where her father threw away her list. Of corse Mary Poppins found the note and of corse the next day an article that the father made up was in the papper. Just like always Mary found a way to get rid of the other nannys.

''you did advertise for a nanny did you not?'' Mary asked

''yes but..well I wasn't expecting..'' He couldn't finish his sentence she had manipuated him into thinking that she was perfect.

''Hello..Lilly isn't it?'' Mary asked really knowing the answer.

''Yes'' said Lilly whiping back tears

''shhhh Lilly crying gets you no where!'' She said taking the child into her arms for a hug that she usually never gave.

''what is it Lilly?'' she asked geniunly concerned

''Oh well theres...this boy..and he hates me!'' She sobbed into Mary's coat

''Come on in here'' Mary told her as she led her into Lilly's room

''now'' Mary said adjusting the bed so that Lilly was sitting confortably

''tell me about him'' She said calmly

''oh he's sweet..except to me of corse...he likes to draw ..he's really goofy and makes me laugh even though he doesn't want to'' Lilly said tears running down her cheeks

''oh sweety ..'' Mary said for some reason she understood exactly what she was going through.

''I think..I think..'' Lilly couldn't finnish her sentence

''what honey?'' Mary asked

''I think I love him'' She said embaressed

''I think your a little young'' Mary said, but right then she knew that wasn't right love didn't have an age pinned on it.

''no..he's the only one I want to be around'' Lilly faught

''alright alright we'll see what we can do!'' Mary said unaware that love was not something as easy as a spoonful of sugar to keep the medicine down.

''First I need your messurements so come on spit spot!'' Mary said trying to attend to her nanny dutys.

''alright stand straight now'' Mary said, but to her astonishment she was already standing straight.

''alright just as I supected'' she addmitted

''what?'' Lilly asked

'' giggles and gives her heart away too easily'' Mary smiled

''how about you?'' Lilly asked

Mary stood up and messured herself. She was very much alarmed at the results just above Mary Poppins Practially Perfect in everyway there was Mary Poppins very much in love. Mary gasped and put her hand to her mouth thinking _this is absurd who would I of all people be in love with? Is this why Lilly is who I'm looking after because I knew exactly how she feels?_ Lilly pulled her out of thoughts.

''what is it Mary Poppins?'' She asked this was the first time in her life the Mary felt she had to lie.

''nothing dear my results never seem to change that's all'' She said showing her the part below what she really was.

Before Mary knew it the day was over and she was left in that dark room all by herself with only her thoughts which were dangerous things at this point she couldn't deny but what was keeping them nothing the night couldn't get her to sleep. _I remember the day when I first told Bert my special word and he told me that he already knew it somehow. I told him I learned it on the street he hadn't believed me he knew that he knew it because I knew it because being me I just happen to know things. I can't explain it either, but every since I was little the tape messure my mother gave me always read Mary Poppins practically perfect in everyway. Until NOW! I knew I was different when I was very small I heard a dog, but it wasn't BARKING it was speaking to me it told me of people who were sick and I went to them with doctors people were always telling me I was amazing that I made the sky blue. Even now nothing makes sence. The day I slide down the staircase in our house with perfect grace. The day one of Berts paintings came to life while we were so hoping to go there with the children._

_The day I first saw those waiter penguins dance. It was all in my third nanny trip that I first met Bert. _

_I don't even know why I would be a nanny, but I was. People never thought I had magic except for _

_Bert of corse. I had to keep up appearances and seem normal. No one could ever explain anything so I keep pretending that I know everything. It works even Bert thinks I know everything. I hate lying to him to Lilly. The day I met the man who first said Supercalafragaliticexpecaladocious he then had a wife that he hadn't planed on. He was really in love with a diffenent girl and was trying to make her jealous now he's living with regret in his heart. He gave me a carpit bag and it had everything that I need in it I just had to put my tape messure in! That third day was a the first day that I won a race I was cheating sort of I guess. I just asked the men as I did just recently in the previous race I asked them if I could pass and yes that's when I learned about manipuation. It's a good tactic for my job. Well dispite having an emplior I get free room and board! Yeah that's exciting. I just hate lying to..._

_Lilly..and well Bert. Oh no..could it be..Bert am I do I ...yes I guess soo. I'm in love with..Bert that's it._

alright alright..stupid body clock I guess I have to ..wake up!'' Mary said aloud as she got up at 3:00 in the morning she went down to the kitchen and without waking up the cook she went and made herself some tea and toast.

''spit spot..rise and shine..Lilly!''Mary almost shouted into the young one's ear

''alright alright five more minutes!'' Lilly almost screamed

''I'll have none of that Mary Poppins doesn't stand for it!'' She said as she pulled all the blankets of the bed..WITH HER HANDS.

''I use such precations when nessasary!'' Mary explained to a very groggy Lilly

''okay okay!'' Lilly said getting dressed right in front of Mary , Mary quickly turned around.

''there done..am I spit spot as you would like?'' Lilly asked

''spit spot is what I say to get someone to go faster ..but yes I guess it could discribe someone's appearence..but not your's at the moment..well it'll do!'' Mary sighed

As he remembered she was wearing a white dress while she was dancing he had asked him earlier if he really thought she was beautiful. Which wasn't a very hard thing to admit to on his part.

Even if she wasn't allowed to become emotionally attached he definnitly was. He almost cringed when she said that he would never press his advantage. Well he wouldn't in that sense. He was sitting on a chimny top looking at the beautiful clouds thinking of her very last visit. Mary Poppins practically perfect in everyway. She was there to give children miracles. Oh how Bert wished for his own Miralce a miralce to bring her to him without all these nanny rules of hers. He smiled to himself his very Bert smile and laughed at his stupidity. _She'd never be able to love me.. She's practically perfect and I'm far from it. I bet she has tons of Bert like friends everywhere she goes. I would be no compitition. _He thought to himself.

''Come now Lilly were going to the park ..then you can tell me all about this boy..'' Mary said

''alright sounds good'' Lilly said coming along nicly down the staircase.

As they were walking Mary is thinking about how Bert would say that they should go somewhere better then the park. She sighed and struck up a conversation with Lilly.

''so what's his name?'' she asked her

''oh his name?'' Lilly asked and Mary nodded her head.

''his name is..Alexander'' Lilly said smling

'' he loves drawing with chalk!'' Lilly exclaimed happily _this is just too much like Bert for my liking._

'' He is soo goofy though he wants to be good.. he ..well can't help himself from joining mischif''' Lilly smiled _WHAT! This is really too much like Bert. Except that I love even that about him I can count on him to be the one who joins ..say uncle albert for example on the celing. _Mary smiled at Lilly.

''oh'' Lilly said and she nodded her head at a young boy. Who insidently looked a lot like Bert.

''that's..Alex?'' Mary whispered watching the child draw his chalk drawings.

''that's right...'' Lilly said she was starting to shake. Mary held on to Lilly's shoulders to steady her.

''hey Alex right?'' Mary asked approching the child

''yeah how did you know..?'' He asked

''I have my ways'' Mary said careful not to explain anything.

''come over here Lilly you want to see what his chalk drawings can do?'' She asked, Lilly shyfully nodded and Alex looked curiously at her.

''alright come over here and hold my hands...spit spot!'' She told them she had made sure that no one had seen her first of all.

''one two three!'' and they were in a place simpiler to Bert's drawing Mary almost cryed.

''wow!'' Alex stuttered

''what?'' Lilly asked him

''you look...georgous!'' he stuttered again She was wearing a pink dress which complimented her blond hair.

'' do you really think so?'' Lilly asked in a Poppins way that almost scared Mary out of her own dress. Which was the same white one she always wore on these sorts of outings.

''yes most certainly!'' He said He was soo gentlemen like soo much like Bert it was almost too much for Mary to bear. _When I see him again I'm going to wrap him in a big hug and never ever let go! _ She said to herself. When she opened her eyes the children were gone she almost paniced then she saw them dancing away under the willow tree where there just so happen to be penguins there. A tear slipped from Mary's eye. She looked at it sadly then made her way to where she knew wouold be the carasal horses. She looked at the purple one..but then she saw Bert's orange horse. She made her way over to it gradually and slipped on resting her head on the mane. _Oh Bert..how I do miss you._ She was crying into the horse when she saw them out of the corner of her eye she looked up. Alex and Lilly were dancing and they were getting closer now. For some reason Mary wanted to call out to them to stop them from..what they were going to do. Too late she saw him leaning down closer to Lilly and Lilly tilting her head up. Then before you could say supercalafralisticexpealadocious there lips met.

Mary saw it all. They were only nine years old ..and they'd done something that even the practiacally perfect Mary Poppins hadn't done...they kissed. Mary watched then when they broke apart Mary looked away and pretended like she didn't see it. That was going to be hard.

''Hey.. Mary Poppins what to next..?'' Alex asked just as if on cue the sky begain to darken and it started to pour. Just then Mary imagined Bert wraping his arms around her in the rain and holding her close to him. She had gathered up both Alex and Lilly under her umbrella.

''oh I couldn't possibably go to bed now so much happened today.. we went through Alex's painting!'' She said excitedly unlike what Mary always did which was deny everything. She went over to the child's bed and sat down.

''tell me what was it like?'' Mary asked the child extremly curious

''what?'' Lilly asked

''..the kiss..'' Mary said shyly

''oh you saw that?'' Lilly asked , Mary nodded

''well ...yyou've never been kissed?'' She asked bewildered

''no'' Mary said embaressed

''well ..it's not that easy to explain ..it's just..wonderful..'' Lilly smiled as she thought about it again.

''really?'' Mary asked

''yes ..'' Lilly said now she was embaressed

''alright well go to sleep..'' Mary smiled at her.

''I'll try ''..Lilly smiled and she went to sleep the moment he head hit the pillow.

_This trip had gone by soo fast it was soo easy..tommorow the winds will change and I'll be back in London again..._ Somehow Mary woke with a start and was amazed that she had been sleeping. Today was big she was going back to london she could hardly wait though she knew she'd miss Lilly and Alex, but her mission was accopliced they were inseperable.

''Mary..?'' came a noise from Lilly's bed

''go back to sleep!'' She said

''I put a picture of you in the fireplace and it floated up the chimni!'' Lilly declared

''a picture of me?'' Mary asked

''yes I knew that there was something up with you.. so I ...I stole your tape messure and when you were sleeping I messured you...'' Lilly said

''then I took a piture..'' Lilly said ashamed

''oh..and it floated away...who knows who will find it..anyway as long as your up..I'm going to leave..'' Mary said

''is he going to be there?'' Lilly asked

''excues me?'' She asked

''oh you know Bert!'' Lilly said

''how do you know his name?'' Mary asked

''oh well you were mumbling his name in your sleep while I was messuring you..'' Lilly said

''yes..Bert will be there..'' Mary said calmly, Lilly smiled

''then you should go now Mary..'' Lilly said

''oh thank you but..'' Mary couldn't finsh

''I'll take care of dad for you'' Lilly smiled

''..thank you..'' Mary said and before she flew out the window she hugged Lilly and tucked her back into bed.

''winds in the east.. can't out my fingure on what lies in store but I have a feeling all that almost all that will happen all happened before'' Bert said as he was trying to make a poem about someone who came to watch him peform. _Wait could it be is it she..she's come back..so soon._

_At least I'll have a little more time with her._ He thought to himself as he watched the sky and held out his hat which no one would put anything into.

''you did advertise for a nanny..did you not?'' Mary asked with her famous manipuative tatic.

''yes,.. but..what your holding I was suuree I had..'' the father started

''are you ill?'' She asked him knowing quite well he was not.

''What's this?'' Bert said it was a piece paper falling through the sky. He grabbed it with his hand. What he looked at was unmistakable. It was Mary Poppins..asleep and her famomur tape messure read ..Mary Poppins very much in love. For a second it bafled him that it would fall into his hands then it came to him.

''come now..Elisabeth...James ..close your mouths we are not ..trying to catch flys!'' She said firmly.

''Let's messure you shall we?'' she asked them they ablidged and it was as always something like

Likes cookies and good talks. They of corse asked Mary for her messurement. She lied to them again and showded them the one below her real messurement. It was getting easier and easier to do so. Then came the walk time.

Mary was walking backwards for some reason as was Bert. Elisabeth and James tried to tell her, but she was busy telling them the rules about going to see Uncle Albert it seemed that he had the laughs again. Mary turned just as she bumped into Bert.

'' oh..Bert how nice to see you again'' Mary said ..this time she did something she never did before. She blushed.

''Mary Poppins!'' He smiled the hugest grin ever. It made Mary weak at the knees she felt as if she would fall.

''is Uncle Albert..sick again?'' He asked her holding his breath.

''yyes'' Mary stuttered

''well come on Elisabeth and James..'' Bert smiled at Mary

''spit spot!'' Mary ordered

Soon enough All four of them were at the door of Uncle Alberts's house.

''oh I'm so glad you came!'' Albert exclaimed Elisabeth and James didn't know where the voice was coming from till there faces found the celing where Uncle Albert was flying around laughing.

''remember last time.. Mary..and we all had tea on the ceiling?'' He asked her.

''yes I do'' Mary also did something she never did she ..laughed well chuckled. Bert was surprised ,but he found that her laugh was the best laugh he ever heard. He smiled. Then he had to look up to see Mary she was the one on the ceiling. Both Elisabeth and James had laughed there way to the celing too. Bert had to make himself laugh, but it was hard..not to just smiled at the sound of Mary's laugh. Then he thought of the funniest thing in the world and joined them on the ceiling. Then because Mary's schedule could not be interupted she brought up the table and the tea.

''I know a good joke!'' Uncle Albert said

''I know a man with a wooden leg named smith!'' He said

''so do I'' Mary said although neither of the children got it. Bert and Albert did. They laughed and laughed then Bert explained to the children.

''see it was supose to be.. what's the name of his other leg!'' Bert said and the children laughed still not getting the other joke.

''oh that's it time to go'' Mary said sadly and everyone fell to the ground with a thud.

''I think he'll be fine today..Bert'' Mary said honestly

''yes I think so other wise he'll go through two sad periods'' Bert smiled, Mary nodded.

Once outside Bert automatically took Mary's hand. _Heaven _they were both thinking.

''how about we visit our chimni sweep friends?'' Bert asked Elisabeth and James were excited.

'yea that sounds like FUN!'' They both said at the same time. Bert looked at Mary and she blushed again.

''oh I supose as long as no harm is done'' She said smiling. Soon enough they were in Elisabeth and James 's house going up the chimni.

''Whoah'' James said as he came out

''..what the?'' Elisabeth said..(she's a little too young to know that phraise don't you think?)

''ta da!'' Bert said as he flew out

''tra LA'' Mary exclaimed everyone looked at her as she came out.

''tra LA?'' They questioned Mary laughed and she snorted she out her hand to her mouth embaressed. Bert gave her a puzzled look. This was the Mary Poppins that he never knew. He liked it yes..but why wasn't she as always completely proper. Then he pulled out the picture from his pocket and remebered carefully not to let her see he put it back in his pocket. They had explored the chimnis form top to bottom and the chimni sweeps started to come out,

''Oh Bert you brought Mary Poppins again!" one of them said excitedly

''it's Mary Poppins step it time!'' He started then everyone joined in

**it's Mary Poppins step it time Mary Poppins step in time never need a reason never need a rhym Mary Poppins step in time.** Mary smiled remembering when she was showing off and twirling around. Just then Bert took her hand and she got shivered coming up her spine from her toes. They twirled around and both of their heads were spinning. It was almost like it was imposable to stop.

''Now Spit spot it's past your bed time do you want ..me to get into trouble with your father?'' Mary asked the children they shook they heads and sadly followed her . Mary looked back and saw Bert frowning. She mouthed to him ''I'll be back''. He smiled and she led the children off to bed. Amazingly enough they went right to sleep and Mary found her way up the chimni again.

''Why hello Mary Poppins!'' He smiled at her

''hello Bert'' Mary Poppins said shyly

''I have a question..why do you take ever second tuesday off?'' He askd her

''Oh I do know the answer to that one..that's when the family outings and such are supose to happen'' She smiled

''but most of the strange things I don't understand..I don't even know why I'm a nanny!'' She said

''Why are you telling me this?'' He asked

''Because I'm ..scared something had changed..'' She said trembling

''it's alright Mary Poppins I understand..someone thought I might like this picture!'' He smiled taking the picture out of his pocket to show her.

''Oh.. Bert'' Mary said turning her head away because she was blushing..but he took her and pulled her to face him and closer to him.

''that's alright because I've always loved you Mary Poppins'' He said as he leaned down pushing Mary against a Chimni. He was breathing in her sent. Then even though he wasn't expecting it Mary graually lifted her head towards his and their lips met caressing and prying the others open more to let them in. Mary imagined that all the good times of them together were now expressed in this kiss that both of them wanted to be everlasting. Bert sunk into her and he was above the clouds were he knew that's where she always was. _This is the best magic ever!_ Mary was thinking as she was falling deeper into his arms with each movement of his lips. Then all too soon for lack of air they parted.

''Bert..I love you..'' She said

''what made you realize it..'' He asked playfully

''well..'' and then she proceeded to tell him the whole story up to the kiss.

''I don't mind that I'm not practically perfect anymore..'' She admited and Bert took her head in his hands and his lips touched her's once more.

**The END**


End file.
